


If History is Destined to Repeat

by Devak_66



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Idk what I’m doing, M/M, got some fluff, some angy moments too, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devak_66/pseuds/Devak_66
Summary: Grian keeps making robots, how will his first robot react?
Relationships: NPC Grian x Evil Xisuma
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little note. This takes place before/ (later) during the Mayoral Campaign

It's a sunny day on the Hermitcraft server. Iskall finds himself roaming the farther reaches of the world, looking for inspiration of something to do. On this day, he had been gliding around a prairie quite far from spawn when he found something quite strange. A cottage.. or well a rustic house. Iskall was confused and curious of the structure, wondering who made it and why so far away from everyone else. He landed right in front of the structure and gazed at it for a little. It was nicely made, obviously made by someone with talent in building. 

Iskall walked towards the door, knocking on the door, which creaked open with no one there or anything to stop it. Iskall pushed the door open and hesitantly stepped inside, coughing as he stirred some of the thick layer of dust on the floor. "Hello..?" he called out "anyone there..?" He looked around the small cottage. It was nicely made and decorated but seemingly untouched for and indeterminable amount of time. In the nearly deafening silence he heard what sounded like.. a soft whirring of.. a machine..? He followed the sound to a bedroom, until he was standing in front of.. a closet. 

Iskall had no clue what to expect when he opened that door, reaching for the handle and turning it.. what he saw.. surprised him. He saw.. what looked like a person. and on top of that a face he recognized. What was in the closet, sitting on the ground, back against the wall, a layer of dust covering him.. was the face of his friend Grian.. but if was different. He looked like he had been, in a sense, asleep for a while, the whirring Iskall had heard was him 'waking up'. But the dust or the fact he was there in the first place wasnt what was strange. On his face and forearms was.. exposed .. metal. This.. person.. this Grian looking figure blinked awake, looking surprised to see Iskall. Before this figure could say anything, iskall asked "who.. are you..?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who.. are you..?" 

The figure looked at the person standing in front of him. He blinked, opening his mouth to speak. The years of dust and neglect had done damage to several of hims components, including his voice box, causing his voice to be a bit scratchy and causing minuscule vocal loops "I.. My name i-is NPC-C Gria-an"

Iskall held out his hand to help up the short robot, amazingly even being slightly smaller than the actual Grian. NPC Grian took it. "NPC Grian, huh. Why were you in there?"

"My-y crea-ator put me in the closet. He-e will noti-ice I-I'm not there and be w-orried" NPC Grian said

Iskall felt bad for the little bot, it was obvious he had been there a long time "I assume your creator is Grian"

NPC Grian smiled and nodded "The-e greatest bui-ilder! He-e made me to be-e the ultimate rustic house bui-ilder" Iskall was in all honesty surprised that Grian of all people could have made anything as incredible as this

"How.. How long have you been in there..?" Iskall was worried for what the answer could be

NPC Grian stood there for a moment, his systems whirring a bit louder as he comprehended the question before saying "a-approximately-y-y 4 yea-ars, 264 da-ays, 14 hours, 32 minu-u-" The bot had gotten stuck in a bit of a loop on that word. Iskall put a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to snap him out of the loop, finishing his phrase "32 minutes and 24 seconds" Iskall felt his heart break a little for this miracle of machinery. Then he got an idea.

"Well its obvious that you have some damage from.." 'being alone for so long' Iskall couldn't get himself to say it "If you want, I could take you back to my base and do some repairs on you"

"Then will you take me to Grian?" NPC kept his smile and tilted his head a bit, like a puppy

"Yeah.. Then I'll take you to Grian" Iskall smiled a bit, he wasnt going to let anything hurt this little bot bab


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually Iskall had made it back to his base with NPC Grian, it had taken a bit longer than intended since the little bot kept getting distracted and wandering off but seeing the look of wonder on his face made the long trip worth it. NPC Grian was grinning and looking around, Iskall chuckled "I see you like it. It's not done but its been fun to work on it" NPC Grian looked at Iskall, his processors whirring a bit louder as he comprehended what Iskall had said "I-it is we-ell made so fa-ar. It wou-uld have been better i-if it was a rustic house"

Iskall smiled "you weren't kidding about the rustic house thing"

NPC Grian nodded "Gri-ian made me to ma-ake rustic houses"

Iskall thought for a moment then smiled a bit with an idea "If you want, while I do some small repairs on you, making sure everything is working well, I can add the capability to build other things. Who knows, maybe you can help me on my base"

NPC Grian grinned and nodded "that sounds great!"

Iskall smiled seeing NPC Grian happy and went over to a makeshift table. "could you come here and lay on this, then I'll get to work" NPC Grian nodded and went over and lay on the table. "is there a button to turn you off? I promise you'll power back on right here"

"My power button is on the back of my neck" Iskall nodded and and pressed the button, NPC Grian closing his eyes, seemingly asleep. Once sure he was powered off, Iskall got to work, cleaning out all the dust and any rust or anything. Some part of him was not surprised that how horribly NPC Grian was wired, but at the same time surprised that NPC Grian working at all. He did his best to fix the wiring a bit. Once that was done, he went to the main circuit board and worked on cleaning it then changing the programming so he could build what he wanted. Once he was done he took a step back and took a deep breath, that had taken a good few hours to do. 

Once he was satisfied, he pressed the power button again, NPC Grian turning back on, blinking awake and sitting up. "how do you feel NPG?" Iskall asked. NPC Grian looked at his hands, opening and closing them a few times then looked at Iskall "NPG?" he asked

"Hm? Oh, I was thinking I could call you that, its easier than NPC Grian" Iskall said

NPG smiled "I like it" His voice wasn't glitching. He was glad he met Iskall, he was genuinely happy


	4. Chapter 4

Iskall smiled at seeing how happy NPG was "If you want i can show you around the world and tomorrow we can get to building." NPG grinned and nodded in a response. "We'll go by the Nether today and someday soon I'll teach you to use an elytra" Iskall said, easily picking NPG up from the table and putting him on the ground. 

Iskall lead NPG to the Nether and after a good amount of time of showing the little robot around the server, showing the builds and such, ending the tour at the Cowmercial district. NPG happily walked around with Iskall, looking around. Iskall didnt want to say anything to upset the bot but he felt like he needed to know this "What all did Grian do to you?" NPG went quiet, processing the question. It had been a busy day so his circuits were tired. Iskall made a mental note to get new processors for him. NPG eventually responded with "Grian had.. Grian built with me sometimes. Often afterwards leaving me in the closet. Sometimes I would escape, but I'd always end up back there."

Iskall was quiet for a moment, thinking how to respond to that. There was no was no way he was going to let Grian hurt him again "Are you sure you.. want to go back to him..?" NPG went quiet. Processing the question, a little longer before saying "I.. dont know.."

"You took a bit to answer that question, you ok?" Iskall asked

NPG nodded "I'm fine, just a little.." he took a moment to put it into words "tired"

Iskall smiled a bit "if you want i could carry you back to my pace and you can sleep" NPG nodded and Iskall picked up the small bot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw.. Grian. He was being Grian and hanging up posters around the Cowmercial district. Grian had turned to put the posters somewhere else, noticing Iskall and NPG, not thinking about it but looking back and freezing. Iskall instinctively held the bot close. NPG had closed his eyes, the whirring of his mechanics quieted a bit as he went into his sleep mode. Grian hesitated but approached Iskall "how.. where did you find him..?"

Iskall, based on from what heard from NPG, was pissed at Grian "Where did i find who? The robot you abandoned in a closet for years?"

"He's dangerous. You cant trust him" Grian had the intentions of taking NPG and putting him back in a closet, this time a bit more complicated than a simple lock, but Iskall wouldn't let him go "No" Iskall said through grit teeth. He didnt want to wake up NPG, unsure how it worked

"What?"

"He's not dangerous. He just wants someone to care for him. Unlike what you did" Iskall could barely keep himself from yelling at him 

"What.. What did he tell you..?"

"He told me about how you would lock him in a closet when you were bored of him." Iskall said "Now if you dont mind, I'm going to take him to my base so he can rest. I'd reccomend you dont try anything or i wont be asking so nicely" Iskall was pissed at Grian and before he could respond, Iskall turned and walked to the portal, heading back to his base


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, NPG came out of his sleep like setting laying on a bed. He blinked and sat up. Iskall had been working on something and looked up, noticing the bot had woken up "Good morning" he smiled. NPG smiled in response "Good morning" he got off the bed and went over to Iskall. "How'd you sleep? Did you dream? Do you.. dream?" 

NPG thought for a moment, his processors whirring "I rested well and no, I don't dream. Sometimes I see memories while resting"

"Huh, did you see any memories last night?" Iskall asked "And.. if you don't mind me asking, what memories do you usually see?"

NPG's smile faltered at the second question. He was quiet for a few moments, Iskall worried he went a bit too far with the question. NPG blinked then looked back at Iskall "I didn't see any memories last night. But.. memories I usually see memories of Grian and... being in.." he trailed off, going quiet. Iskall said nothing and held NPG close in a hug "It's ok, you don't have to say it" He said softly "I won't let him do anything to you ever again" NPG didn't say anything, he felt safe with Iskall, happy someone cares for him.

After a minute or so, Iskall got an idea "Hey, if you want I could show you how to use an elytra. I have a spare you can use" NPG smiled and nodded. Iskall let go and ruffled the bot's hair "come on, it'll be fun"

(because im too lazy to do a paragraph of them doing this) For the day, Iskall showed NPC Grian how to use the elytra, it took some time but eventually NPG got the hang of it and was happy, flying around. Iskall smiled seeing how happy he was. He was going to protect NPG, he deserved happiness


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days, things got into a state of normalcy. The morning they'd wake up and Iskall would eat, NPG not needing to do so, being a robot, then they'd spend the day working on the Omega Tree or just having fun. NPG, having spent so much time in a closet, he was very easily entertained and amazed by everything around him, which was honestly quite cute. 

This day was normal but one main difference was while Iskall and NPG were working on the Omega Tree, NPG had been happily sent off to get wood since Iskall kept running out. When NPG returned, gliding towards the canopy with the said wood, he saw Iskall talking to someone, a woman. NPG landed a few feet away, not sure what to do

"So..? Are you interested in being my campaign manager?" she asked Iskall, who was about to respond, but first noticed NPG and smiled "Hey, NPG, come over here. Theres someone you should meet" 

NPG said nothing and went over to Iskall, looking quietly at the woman. Iskall smiled and put a hand on the smaller bot's shoulder "NPG, this is a friend of mine, Stress." NPG said a little "hello". Stress smiled and held out a hand to shake the small bot's hand. NPG took her hand and said "Hello Stress. I'm NPC Grian, but Iskall calls me NPG" He smiled, she seemed nice

"NPC Grian, huh. I knew i could recognize that face" Stress smiled 

NPG grinned "Yep! I was made by the builder, Grian" Iskall grit his teeth a bit at the reminder that Grian had made this sweet little bot then abandoned him. Stress noticed that and decided to talk to Iskall about that later. Stress smiled softly "I'm actually here to ask Iskall if he wanted to be my campaign manager for my mayoral campagn. It'd be going against Grian" NPG frowned at that

"you dont have to help if you dont want to" Iskall said quickly, not wanting the bot to be upset. After a bit of thinking, NPG said "I'll think about it. Maybe I can help, I'm sure Grian wouldn't mind"

Stress smiled, she honestly thought this bot, that was somehow smaller than Grian, was adorable "I honestly didn't know Grian had a robot"

"I've been in a closet for a while, also" NPG paused.. remembering something "I'm not the only robot he made"


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the next few days, NPG had been away from the base and coming back late. Iskall had been busy but still very concerned for the bot. NPG wouldn't answer any questions of where he'd be going, sometimes even getting back with his battery almost dead. This day was like that, NPG sneaking out through the nether portal while Iskall wasn't watching. He was looking for.. something. He had been looking for something. He had recently remembered something and he needed to find him. 

NPG found his way out of the nether hub and continued his search, walking through tunnels and walking along lava lakes, being careful but trying to find something. After several hours of searching along a lava lake, NPG's temperature was rising but he either hadn't noticed or cared. He didn't even seem to have noticed that there was someone else. This figure just watched the bot before saying "You're a long way from the hub"

NPG blinked, processing the comment before turning to face the figure who had, from his perspective, just appeared. At seeing the face of the bot, which had exposed metal on it, the figure looked surprised "you're not like the other hermits, are you?" NPG looked at the figure and studied him for a moment before holding his hand out to shake "My name is NPC Grian" The figure took his hand for a moment before flinching and recoiling. Hot. Extremely hot. NPG twitched and tilted his head.

"I think the heat is causing damage to you" the guy said "How about we go get your circuits checked"

"Ok! I should be heading home anyways" NPG smiled. This mysterious person seemed nice

"If you want, i could walk you home" this figure wasnt going to let the potentially damaged bot walk home alone. NPG nodded and started walking home

Eventually they had arrived back at Iskall's base. NPG called out to tell Iskall he was home "I'm back! And i made a friend!" at hearing his robotic child's voice, Iskall went over to the portal and in his horror, seeing the person standing next to NPG was.. Evil Xisuma


	8. Chapter 8

At the sight of Evil Xisuma, Iskall reached for his sword. His mind was racing. He'd have to find a way to get that villain away from NPG. Why was he here? Did he trick NPG? Follow him? Did.. did he hurt him..? At seeing this Evil Xisuma reached for his own weapon. NPG saw this and got worried and tried to take a step to go between the two but twitched, the heat from the Nether had done more damage then he had anticipated

"What happened? What did you do?" Iskall demanded

Evil Xisuma was pissed at the assumption but took a deep breath to stay calm "I found him in the Nether and hes damaged and I’m going to repair him”

Iskall didn’t trust Evil Xisuma anywhere near NPG, much less his inner workings “I can fix a-“ he was cut off by a very upset Evil Xisuma “I wasn’t asking if you could repair him. I’m going to do so, so either you show me where you have materials to do so, or I’ll take him somewhere else to do so” 

Reluctantly, Iskall led Evil Xisuma to where he had set up a table and some boxes of parts in case something happened. Once Evil Xisuma saw everything he completely ignored Iskall and helped NPG onto the table, getting him to lay down. Evil Xisuma scanned NPG, noticing the power button then said softly, with no hostility, "I'm going to be turning you off for this, but you'll be right here when I power you back on" NPG nodded and Evil Xisuma pressed the power button, NPG's eyes closing, and Evil Xisuma went directly to work, ignoring Iskall staring at him.

Eventually, Iskall decided to have a little chat with the clone, he wanted to be sure he wouldn't hurt his adoptive robot child "How much do you know about him.." he asked

"Nothing" Evil Xisuma responded "I had just met him when I noticed the potential damage. I'm assuming Grian had hired you to make him"

Iskall sadly shook his head "No. He was made by Grian. The thing is, i found him in a closet. From what i could tell and from what he told me.. he.. had been there a long time"

Evil Xisuma grit his teeth. Hearing this was starting to piss him off "How long..?"

"Roughly five years"

Evil Xisuma carefully put down the tools he had been using, took a deep breath and punched a wall, full force. Hard enough to leave visible damage "I'll kill him" Then he looked at Iskall "You knew he had been alone for so long and how horrible Grian is at redstone, yet you let him be ALONE? In the Nether of all places?!"

"I didn't let him! He's been sneaking off!"

"And you don't look for him!?" Evil Xisuma was pissed

"I-.. I've been busy" Iskall took a deep breath "How about this. You make sure he's safe and keep an eye on him while I'm working, and I'll le-"

"What? 'Let me be around him'? Bold of you to assume that you could stop me, Hermit"

Iskall grit his teeth "Keep him safe when I can't watch him, and I won't Xisuma you're here"

Evil Xisuma tensed at hearing this and said through grit teeth "Deal" The two shook hands before Evil Xisuma went back to work repairing and upgrading NPG with some new parts that could help him stay away from areas that could leave him damaged


	9. Chapter 9

After the discussion between Evil Xisuma and Iskall, NPG continued his exploration to find whatever he was looking for, but now he was accompanied by Evil Xisuma. Evil Xisuma had told Iskall that he was going along with the bot to make sure he wouldn't get hurt, which was the original reason, but it was also because it was cute seeing how excited the bot was to find whatever he was looking for. He was also there to make sure NPG didn't hurt himself because with the repairs and upgrades, he had gotten touch sensors so he would know if somewhere was too hot. Evil Xisuma couldnt help but smile a bit at seeing him wander and the wonder on his face at feeling things. Earlier, there had been a sollid five minutes of NPG trying to touch Evil Xisuma's face.

Eventually Evil Xisuma decided to ask "So.. NPC Gr-"

"I just go by NPG!" NPG smiled "I dont like being just called a 'NPC'. Also, its shorter!"

Evil Xisuma chuckled "Alright NPG, wh-"

NPG interrupted him again "Why does Iskall call you 'Evil Xisuma'?"

"Its my name, back to my ques-"

NPG looked at Evil Xisuma, stopping his running around and said "But you're not evil. I think you're really nice!"

Evil Xisuma smiled a bit under his helmet "Thanks"

NPG thought for a bit, his processors whirring before he said "EX". Evil Xisuma looked confused at the bot suddenly saying that. NPG grinned, proud of himself "I go by NPG because that's what Iskall calls me, also I'm more than just an NPC. I'll call you EX because even if it's what your name is, I think you're more that just 'evil'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I just wanted to write some cute stuff-


	10. Chapter 10

After the little conversation between the two, NPG continued his search for whatever he was looking for, wandering the Nether. EX decided to ask NPG a question he had been wondering and trying to ask "So.. What are you looking for..?"

NPG grinned and hummed "I'm trying to find my brother!" EX blinked, not having expect that response. NPG just continued what he was saying "Grian had made two robots. I was the first and then he made Robot Grian"

"I notice a pattern" EX muttered

NPG didn't seem to notice what EX said "I need to find Robo, Grian is probably worried about him" EX said nothing, not want to tell him the truth of how Grian most likely doesn't care about his robots, especially when he seemed so happy. 

NPG wandered into the nearest Nether portal, ending up in the Shopping District. He liked seeing the different styles of buildings and designs. Maybe something there would give him an idea of where his brother was. EX was a bit on edge, he had caught glimpses of something Grian and Mumbo had been working on. "we should head back soon, Iskall wants you to be back before sunset" NPG wasn't really listening as he walked off.

EX walked with NPG as he happily walked around, looking at the shops. Then.. he stopped. His gaze on one point.. his expression for of shock.. and.. sorrow. What he was was.. Grian and someone the little bot didn't know. That wasn't what upset him. What had really upset him is what the two were standing in front of. A new robot.. The features were definitely representative of Grian... EX put a hand on NPG's shoulder, snapping him out of the shock like state he was in. Grian looked over and had to make a double take. He backed away from the sight of his first robot.. standing next to .. Evil Xisuma. Mumbo noticed to and readied to reach for his weapon. 

NPG felt a feeling he.. hadn't felt in a while.. anger.. boiling up but he stayed calm. He simply looked at EX. Reaching for, then holding, his hand "Lets go..."

"Do you want to talk-"

"Lets just go" NPG repeat. He now knew the truth of how Grian felt about him. Easily replaced by another robot "I think i know where Robo is" EX hesitated then nodded, squeezing the robot's hand a bit before walking to the portal with NPG

Back by this new robot, Grumbot, Grian watched as his first robot walked away alongside Evil Xisuma. Grian was scared, he knew something that no one else did, as being the one who made him "This.. this is bad" he mumbled

Mumbo looked at Grian "What do you mean by that.. Grian. What is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the fun to start <3


	11. Chapter 11

"Grian.. Whats going on.." Mumbo looked at his friend with genuine concern.

Grian just stood there, thinking of how to respond to said question. He decided to answer with a forced smile and saying "what? Nothing's wrong!"

Mumbo was not amused "so it has nothing to do with that little, i presume, robot that looks strangely like you and how he was standing next Evil Xisuma"

Grian was definitively panicking, but kept his forced smile. He looked at his communicator, no new messages other than general conversations between hermits, but Grian wanted to avoid this conversation "Wow, look. Im.. needed somewhere. Don't worry about what's going on with NPC Gr-.. that robot. I got this" and before Mumbo could say anything, Grian put on his elytra and used a rocket to soar off. Mumbo sighed, he'd get answers from Grian one way or another.

Back with NPG and EX, they were roaming the nether. EX was worried about NPG. He had been quiet since finding out about the other robot. "So.. How are you feeling?" He asked

"About what?"NPG looked at EX

"About... you know.. Grian and-"

"I think i know where Robot Grian is!" NPG tried to walk ahead of EX, but EX grabbed his hand "I'm here to talk, you know this"

NPG just went quiet before saying "There's nothing to talk about. Grian... replaced me. I... i want to say I'm surprised but.. he locked me in a closet.. i was there for.. 4 years.. 246 days.." he trailed off, EX hugged him "It's ok.. I'm here.." NPG had warmed up from getting emotional. 

In a split second decision, EX picked NPG up. NPG made a surprised squeak, he looked at EX. EX smiled a bit from under his helmet "You're sad and until you cheer up, I'm going to carry you"

"You don't have to-" NPG mumbled

"you cant convince me otherwise, just tell me where you think he is and I'll bring you there"

"I think hes most likely where i was, kind of, very far from everyone. We'll have to go by elytra. We should go by the farthest nether portal north and continue that direction" NPG said. EX nodded and started walking that direction. NPG rest his head on EX. This was nice. 

"So, if you dont mind me asking, how did what happen.. make you feel?" EX asked. NPG looked away, starting to warm up. EX got worried he upset NPG, but he said "Upset.. surprised.. angry.." NPG admit.

"I see" EX sighed "just know, whatever you plan, I’m here" 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to make this chapter
> 
> School started

Eventually NPG and EX arrived to where NPG intended. The house where Iskall had found him. As if it came naturally, NPG just walked in, kicking up some dust as he strode calmly in. EX was a bit more hesitant as he entered the house. The decor was.. well it was like someone just left and didn’t take anything. Decorations of paintings and pots still in their spots, a couch and a coffee table in the main room. It was nicely decorated but just.. neglected. He went with NPG as he calmly went to the master bedroom, NPG paused for a moment and stared at the closet where he had been for so long. EX reached to hold NPG’s hand, but he calmly walked into the room, heading to the bed, moving a lap to the side and pressed a hidden button, a hidden door on the other side of the room opening. NPG looked at EX “that’s where Robo is”. EX just nodded as NPG went over to EX and together they went down the stairway that had been behind the doorway.

At the bottom of the stairwell there was a large laboratory claimed by time. Dust covered everything in a thick layer of gray. It seems like there had been some plants had been growing down there, because from there years of neglect they had grown out of control and there was a heavy smell of moisture in the air. To the side of the room was a slumped figure. Design looking similar to NPG, which means looking like Grian, but this figure obviously didn't even get the care of his metal being painted the color of skin. His entire body was composed of a cold grey metal, his eyes were shut, either meaning he had been turned off of he didn't have the same part as NPG which recharged his battery when he rest. At seeing him, NPG didnt even hesitate to go over to the other robot, EX hesitantly following behind. NPG looked from the other robot, Robot Grian, to EX "Do you think you can fix him?"

EX, honestly feeling a mix of anger of seeing the place where Grian had left not just NPG, but another robot of his creation. Yet at the same time seeing NPG so worried about his robotic sibling.. He sighed and said "I won't promise anything, NPG, but I'll try my best" NPG grinned, that was good enough for him. EX smiled a bit under his helmet seeing NPG like this. He went over and lifted Robot Grian. He was definitely much heavier than NPG, not the lighter materials like the first robot. Like Grian didn't completely.. care when making him. "Let's head back.. This place is creepy" NPG nodded and smiled at EX

Eventually they made it back to Iskall's base. By the time they had arrived it was late in the evening, the sun had long set. Iskall was pacing in his base, not sure where NPG could be. Had Grian found him and locked him away again? No.. EX wouldn't let that happen. Then he heard the portal and quickly looked over, seeing NPG, who had a very low battery and was sleepy, and EX who was carrying what looked like Grian but metal and an inch or so taller. EX completely ignored Iskall and went to put Robot Grian on a table Iskall had set up for if NPG ever needed repairs. Iskall helped the sleepy NPG to a bed so he could rest and charge his batteries. He was going to have a bit of a chat with EX. 

Once NPG was safe in bed and resting, Iskall went over to EX, who has collapsed in a chair, physically exhausted from carrying Robot Grian "I know what you're going to say. We're back past sundown. Your little curfew for NPG. Things happened."

Iskall looked over at the robot on the table "I can tell. But tha-"

"Just getting what NPG had been looking for, the other robot Grian had made and abandoned" Iskall clenched his hands into fists at hearing that "Well that's the main reason we're so late, but something else happened today. NPG found out about Grian and Mumbo's little project by the Commercial district" It took Iskall a moment to realize what EX was saying but when he realized, his heart broke for the little robot.

"He.. He found out about.."

"Yeah. And he's rightfully upset about it." EX looked over at the general area of where NPG was

"I.. I'm going to-"

"Don't do anything rash. That's the last thing we need right now. That's the last thing he needs right now" EX looked straight at Iskall, making eye contact with the hermit.

"Fine, fine. I'll work on repairing th-" EX cut off Iskall yet again "No. I'm going to be repairing Robot Grian, for two reasons. One, NPG asked me to do so himself. And two, this isn't a bit of dust on his wiring or even some heat damage. This is neglect, and even worse, water damage. This will be extremely difficult to repair. Your job is to keep an eye on NPG and i swear, if Grian comes here i cannot promise i wont punch him in the jaw." 

Iskall sighed "Yeah. Fine" He was definitely planning to do something very rash. And it had to do with the new robot Grian had made with Mumbo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, school has started. Next chapter should be longer

Time went by after NPG and EX had returned with Robot Grian and eventually things got to a state of normalcy. In the morning EX would come to the Omega Tree and would get to work repairing Robot Grian. NPG would sit with EX, watching him work, excited for his robotic brother to be back functioning. The one difference was Iskall. To the first glance he seemed like just working on his base and such, but EX had noticed him sneaking off. EX had noticed him sneaking off and had assumptions where he could be going, some worse than others but he said nothing of it, not wanting to worry NPG.

This tale continues on a day like this. Iskall had came through the nether portal into his base. EX heard him come through the portal and decided to question him. He said to NPG "I'll be right back" and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before going to have a chat with iskall

The admin's clone approached Iskall and simply said "where have you been sneaking off to?" Iskall tensed at the question, not expecting him to have noticed. He had been grabbing a bunch of paper that he tried to hide from EX and tried to force a auspicious smile "What-? I haven't been sneaking off"

EX was not amused "So you haven't been doing something with Grian's newest robot?"

"His name is Grumbot-" Iskall had a panicked expression as he realized what he had said "I mean of course not"

"what's the paper for then?" EX asked

Iskall tried to think of an excuse which just irritated EX. Iskall just pushed past EX "I have to go. We'll continue this conversation when i get back"

EX sighed but said "fine" as Iskall went through the portal. EX just went to NPG and said "I'll be right back, I just need to get some stuff from the shopping district"

NPG sat up "i could come with you" he smiled

EX spoke softly "you know whats there.. are you sure you want to..?" NPG went quiet "It'll be ok. You can stay with Robo" NPG just nodded a bit. EX went throuh the portal and followed Iskall from a difference. What everyone didnt know was Grian was flying over to Iskall's base to try to 'warn' him about NPG


	14. Chapter 14

After a little while of just following Iskall through the Nether tunnels, EX saw Iskall go through the portal to the shopping district. EX had a suspicion for what Iskall was doing but he wouldn't accuse him of anything. EX waited a moment before going through and continuing to follow him through the portal.

In the shopping district, oblivious of being followed, Iskall walked to the side of the island before putting on his elytra and gliding to somewhere specific. Grumbot. Grumbot definitely looked different since the last time EX had seen him. More pink. Iskall got his paper and a few diamonds and prepared to write some questions and messages for Grumbot before hearing the distinct sound of a firework and someone landing behind him. Iskall felt himself pale. He knew it wasn't Stress, shed say if she was coming. Iskall slowly turned around to see a very angry EX

Iskall forced a smile at seeing the admin's clone "Hey E-" he was cut off by EX just snapping "What was the one thing i told you not to do!?"

"Brash decisions involving Grumbot" Iskall was intimidated. He'd never seen EX so mad

"And what did you do?" EX wanted to punch Iskall at that moment

"Bash decisions involving Grumbot.."

"What did you even do?" EX tried to calm down

"I.. altered his code. Its not because of NPG, its strictly mayoral campaign stuff" Iskall wasnt completely lying

EX facepalmed "you're not helping your case" he sighed "I'm going to go make sure NPG is ok, you need to fix this. Got it?" Iskall quietly nodded as EX launched a rocket and flew back to the main cowmercial district to go through the nether portal to get back to the Omega tree

Back at said Omega Tree, NPG was humming and sitting in a chair by the limp form of Robot Grian. He heard the gliding of an elytra and perked up, was EX back? He looked over and saw.. Grian landing. Grian glanced around and saw NPG and took a step back. He forced a smile "H-hey NPC.. how are you..? Where's Iskall?"

"I know you dont care about me" NPG said simply, looking at Grian "And i go by NPG now"

Grian sighed "Hey.. NPG.. I'm so- what do you have next to you?"

"I found Robo and EX is repairing him"

"Oh yeah.. X's clone.."

"He's nice to me and actually cares about me" NPG said

"NPC..-'

"Unlike you ever did" NPG got up from the chair, Grian backed away, he seemed scared. Before Grian could have said anything, EX came through the portal, Grian knew when he had no chance and flew off. He needed to find a way to deal with NPG. Watching Grian go, EX went to make sure NPG was ok


	15. Chapter 15

After the conversation with NPG, which could have gone better, and the encounter with EX, which could have gone much worse, Grian glided home. To his surprise there was something outside his home. A sapling with a message attached to it saying 'Hermit Challenges?' Grian couldn't help but smile. This could be a good idea. A distraction from the situation with NPG would be great. Grian pulled out his communicator and messaged mumbo stating he was interested. Mumbo almost immediately replied to meet him at the location for Hermit Challenges

Grian arrived quite quickly, finding Mumbo waiting for him “hey! It’s been a while since we’ve done this” Grian said, landing from his fly with his elytra

Mumbo chuckled “yeah, it really has been. But you can never escape Hermit Challenges!” He grinned “want to get started?” Grian nodded, grabbing some paper

After a few minutes, the two had their challenges for the other written. Grian looked at Mumbo “do you want to read yours first? I’m quite proud with what I chose” Mumbo chuckled and looked at what he wrote on his slip of paper “I’m happy with what I chose too, but sure”

Grian handed his slip of paper to Mumbo, who looked at it and laughed a bit at what was written: ‘Upgrage Grumbot’. Mumbo smiled “fair enough, I’m sure I can find something to upgrade about him. Your turn” Mumbo gave his slip of paper to Grian, who excitedly took it and flipped it over to read it. When he saw the words on that page, Grian felt the blood drain from his face 

’Tell me about NPC Grian’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. Been busy. Next chapter should be a doozie


	16. Chapter 16

Grian forced a smile “I- I don’t-.. there-.. “ he cleared his throat and chuckled awkwardly “there’s nothing to say about NPC Grian. He-.. he’s just a robot I made a while ago”

”why are you scared of him” Mumbo asked blatantly

Grian panicked and tried to think of a way out of this but just.. sighed. If NPG is the threat Grian is sure he is, he'll need allies ".. Fine.. Um.. NPC Grian is a long story"

"I have time" Mumbo said 

"Yeah.. so.. NPC Grian.. i made him a long time ago. Roughly 5 years ago. I made him to make rustic houses and.. he did do that. Quite well actually. But he got.. annoying over time" Grian was avoiding eye contact "So when i didn't need him I'd put him in a closet" Mumbo tensed at hearing that "I-I i know how that sounds but i swear! I had a reason"

"And what was that reason?" Mumbo asked

Grian looked Mumbo in the eyes "If things upset him, he can get violent. I'd have to lock him away to keep him from hurting people, specifically me. If I didn't build what he wanted, he'd attack me or anyone who got in the way of taking out his anger"

Mumbo is just.. surprised by that answer "what?! Why would you code him like that!?"

"I didn't! Well.. I tried to code him but it's not easy!"

"Then how is he.. even functioning"

"Demonic ritual" Grian said simply. Mumbo was just.. shocked but sighed

"If i can get my hands on him i might be able to recode him to be less of a threat"

"And.. if you can't?"

Mumbo sighed and said "Then he'll have to be shut down"

Grian nodded "I'll try to get him to you"

"stay safe"


End file.
